


We meet again.

by WowieJai



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Human Thomas Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowieJai/pseuds/WowieJai
Summary: The sides have all gone off to college in different states, leaving Virgil to study in their hometown, going to a community college.It's been a few years since they last spoke. Well since Virgil in particular has heard anything from them, until now.(Btw! this does have Prinxiety, i'm still debating on adding anything else yet.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. It's been awhile.

"You're back in my life, and I want to die again."  
\------------------------

It had been 3 years since The Sides had last seen each other, all of them going off to different colleges. Roman went off to a Dramatic Arts school, Patton went on to go study to be a Vet, Thomas had gone to a school close to Roman, taking a few courses at his school, so they frequently ran into each other, Logan went off to study programming at one of the best schools in the country. And Virgil, Virgil stayed in their home town going to a local college, he had never known what he wanted to do with his life. So until he has his revelation, he just got a simple college degree.

And now, he was working at a local coffee shop as a part time job since he still had yet to have his revelation. He never knew what he wanted to do like the others, he envied that. It's not that he wasn't smart, or ambitious like the others, he just really had no clue. It's not an easy choice to make, like seriously cut him some slack.

Plus the coffee shop wasn't particularly a bad job, it had helped him a tad with his anxious aspects. Especially socially, even if he did tend to get his coworkers to deal with the difficult customers. He dealt with the regulars more of the time, and made the drinks. But today they were short staff, with Christmas coming up next month, that also meant snow, and cold weather. So most of their staff had called in sick, which was wise since they did work in a coffee shop.

Virgil's hands tensed for the hundredth time today as the person ordered their drink, his hand hovering over the screen of the ordering machine. In a small panic he murmured the total of her order and made direct eye contact with the screen the whole time. The lady didn't think much of it and later went on to receive her drink from one of the other workers at the other end of the counter. He sighed, mentally chastising himself as he went on to get the next order. "What can I get for you?" he mumbled to the man in front of him, avoiding eye contact, but then getting worried about people thinking he's weird for not making eye contact. His mind was a jumbled mess as he looked up at the person in front of him. He failed to notice that the guy had already ordered and Virgil had completely missed it, shit. 

The guy had glasses on, but the face was too familiar.. he swallowed his worries and fear as he asked, "sorry can you repeat that?" in a rather quiet tone. The guy in front of him chuckled and then recited his order, that voice...

"I'll have your special drink of the day." He smiled, finally taking his eyes off the menu and making eye contact with Virgil, which Virgil was unaware of because of the glasses.  
Virgil nodded, tapping the screen and then reciting the total of his order to a strangely intrigued yet, surprised looking man.

Virgil continued taking orders, switching from the cashier to making the orders much to his relief. But tonight they closed early because of the holiday, Thanksgiving. He was on the closing shift tonight and everyone had left, all but one guy who sat alone, drink in hand and plate on table. The same guy from before , Glasses, he referred to him as Glasses in his mind.  
Virgil waited around, wiping the counters about 7 times as he waited for the guy to take a hint, he didn't want to have to talk to him, nuh uh, no way, no thank you.

He sighed when about fifteen minutes had passed and the guy still hadn't left, by this time Virgil had re-cleaned every table and counter there was to clean. He came to his conclusion that he indeed would have to tell the guy they were closed. He pocketed his rag in his apron and walked over to the guys table.

"Took you long enough," Glasses smirked, stopping Virgil dead in his tracks in front of his table. What? What could he possibly...?

"I know you've got anxiety, but I seriously didn't think it was this bad." Glasses spoke again, which much to Virgil's to surprise, so did he. "What- how do you know that?" He asked, his voice confused and somewhat quiet. To which Glasses only smiled, raising a hand to his face to remove his glasses.

Virgil shoved a hand in his pocket as he stared at a small spot on the ground, he looked back up at the guy in front of him and his eyes widened, god he knew he was familiar.  
"God, don't tell me you don't remember me, Virgil." he sighed, his eyebrows furrowed as he eyed Virgil.

"No-no I remember you, I just didn't think you would be HERE let alone NOW. Especially in town." Virgil explained. To which the guy just laughed, and shook his head, "well I tried reaching out to you, but your online presence is,, terrible and when I sent you a text, it didn't go through. Did you block me?" He asked, to which Virgil just scoffed.

"No Ro, I didn't block you, I ended up getting a new number since my phone got stolen, and I didn't know any of your guys's numbers. I tried reaching out,, but well, I thought about it but I didn't want you guys to think I was weird since we hadn't spoken in years." He spoke, his anxiety lacing his words as he explained his reasoning as to why he failed to reach out.  
Roman looked a little sympathetic, giving Virgil a half smile that was mostly pushed to the corner of his mouth. "Well I'm lucky to have found you here- wait so how long has it been since you've talked to the others?" Roman asked, concerned. When he hadn't heard anything from Virgil, he didn't know what to think, had he blocked him? Was he okay? Did something happen? He couldn't possibly imagine how concerned the others were.

Virgil eyed the floor, he felt the embarrassment creeping up his neck, god, he was having anxiety about his previous anxiety. "Uhh.. when did Thomas go off to college?" He asked, sheepishly as the guilt set in, he should've just reached out.  
"OH MY STARS ARE YOU SERIOUS VIRGIL??" Roman exclaimed as Virgil panicked to shush him before passerby's got concerned. Roman huffed, "Has it really been that long since you've spoken to any of us?"he asked, to which Virgil nodded.

"Well, you see.." he started before taking a seat in the booth across from Roman, "I figured that you guys always just kept me around in school cause you felt bad, and I just felt like you guys would think I was weird for trying to reach out to you guys after not hearing anything from me. Like- I don't know, I assumed none of you would even care y'know?" He tried to explain, stuttering in between a few sentences as his thoughts bounced around.

Roman looked sympathetic but also felt bad, had they really made Virgil feel that way in school? God. "Have you always felt that way? Cause my goodness that's not true." Roman objected to which Virgil looked up from the table and to him, mouth open as he searched for words. "Well, I don't know about always..? But, maybe around highschool is when it started, y'know how kids and rumors are, I was the weird one, and you four were the most liked among us." He yawned, the subject not making him particularly upset since he's come to terms with it over the years.

Roman frowned, "get over here Hot Topic," he sighed, gesturing towards the seat beside him, fishing for something in his pocket. Virgil eyed Roman, suspicion rising, but he complied. He stood up from his seat and sat beside Roman and before he knew it he heard the clicking noise of a phone camera. "And sent! Oh look Patton's already seen it, Thomas too!" The prince smiled, showing the screen to Virgil, it was a small group chat the four of them created. "We tried adding you, but like I said you have no online presence." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

Virgil kept eyeing the phone as he saw the small '...typing' message on the lower left corner. The corner of his lip turned up as he read Roman's message under the photo of the two, 'I found him!!!!!!!!'

"Okay, give me your phone I'm making you a twitter account." Roman demanded, huffing as he put his hand out, eyeing Virgil's pocket. Virgil sighed, scavenging his apron pockets, trying to find the one he put his phone in. "Fine, but if you make my username embarrassing I will kill you." He threatened, handing over the phone in question.


	2. 'twas fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a super short chapter and the writing is terrible in it. it's late, like 5am and I wanted to write another part. i swear the next one will be better.

Roman gave Virgil his phone back after making a twitter account for him, following everyone and making his first tweet the selfie of the two, tagging himself. Virgil groaned as he looked at the damage Roman had done before receiving about a hundred notifications at once from a new group chat he'd been added to. He looked to Roman, to which he only smirked looking at his own phone.

The group chat he'd been added to was the same one that the other four were previously talking in, the one Roman sent the selfie to to be more specific.

Thomas~{Holy cow! How'd you find him?}  
Roman~{I guess you could say 'twas fate~}  
Logan~{And you managed to convince him to make a social media profile? Quite shocking honestly.}  
Patton~{WOAHHHHHH!! Man now I wish I had flown back home too! :( }  
Roman~{You'll be back for Christmas? We're still doing that thing we'd planned, right?}  
Patton~{Well of course!}  
Virgil~{He didn't exactly... convince me.}  
Thomas~{VIRGIL!!!! IT'S BEEN FOREVER HOW HAVE YOU BEEN???"}  
Patton~{YES HOW HAVE YOU BEEN KIDDO? HOW WAS SCHOOL?!!}  
Logan~{Yes, I have the same question as those two.}  
Virgil~{It's been, normal? How have you guys been?}

They continued chatting for a while before Virgil realized the time, shit. He should've been home by now, but he still hasn't even closed the shop.  
"See, I told you we cared. We thought you died or something, how could we not become remotely concerned in SOME way." Roman shook his head

Virgil gave a half smile before pocketing his phone, standing up from the table and grabbing the dishes. "Well, this has been fun. But I should've already closed the shop up by now, it's late." he told Roman as he made his way back to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink.   
Roman sighed, "not so fast Cinderella, the clock hasn't even struck midnight yet and you're already leaving your prince?" He asked offended, earning a groan from Virgil in response. "Well unlike you Princey, I don't feel like walking alone at 12 o'clock at night." He stated quite simply, hanging his apron up with the others, and grabbing his coat. "Do you need a ride then?" Roman asked, extending a hand out to gesture towards his car.

Virgil eyed the car, Roman and then his shoes. "Yeah sure, whatever. As long as you don't sing at the top of your lungs the whole ride, if you do, I will stop, drop and roll out of that car and walk the rest of the way." 

"Jeez no need to be so strict Dr. Gloom. I'm offering you a ride in the first place to be nice, what makes you think you can make such rules?" Roman huffed, shoving his phone in his jacket pocket as he stood from his seat. Virgil being Virgil gave a yawn, "then i'll hit the road, Jack." He said, giving an unphased look and a shrug as he opened the door and started walking, shrugging on his jacket. He could practically hear the quick paced footsteps and grunts coming from the boy he abandoned in the store. Roman swung the door open and unlocked the car, "just get in the car, Jason Dean."

Virgil turned around, a look of confusion on his face as one side of his lip curled upwards, eyebrow raised, "who?" he shoved his hands in his coat pocket as he made his way back to the car. "Jason Dean,, JD? Heathers?" He explained to which Virgil just gave him the same confused expression. Roman sighed loudly, adding to the dramatics of his act, "I waste my best material on you, just get in." He rolled his eyes, bringing a hand up to his temple, muttering a few things under his breath as he opened his own door and got into the car. He scavenged his pockets for his keys in a hurry to start the car so he could turn on the heat. His fingers felt like icicles as he guided the key into the keyhole. As soon as the engine started he blasted the heat, hearing the other door open as well.

"So where to?"Roman asked, before interrupting any further conversation, "Oh! Right, we were planning on doing a call tonight with the four of us, kind of our own small Thanksgiving before the actual day. Since, y'know we can't all be together until Christmas. So you're welcome to join the call. We could even go to my place since we're both in the same town." Roman rambled and Virgil tried to listen the best he could, sometimes he spoke way too fast. "A call? Wouldn't I be able to still call from my house?" He asked.

Roman felt stupid, he may have gotten a little too excited, "nono you're right, i'll just drive you home. Of course you can call from your house, it was just an ide-"   
"I'll go. As long as you have good snacks." Virgil interrupted, "if your snacks suck then I'm walking home in the snow."

Roman sighed, as he started driving, "I don't know what we have at home, we can go to the store first." He offered. Virgil looked at the clock on the screen in the car, 9:48pm, you know what? He didn't have work tomorrow anyways, they'll hang out for a few hours, he'll call a cab. Sounds fun. "Well if your snacks at home suck, then we obviously have to go get some at the store."

Princey knew better than to have asked that, he took the next turn that would take them down the way they needed to go to get to the nearest variety store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feedback is appreciated! keep in mind this isn't my best work, i apologizeeeee :'D

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll update this or how long it's going to be, but I'll try to update twice a week, or maybe more?
> 
> Also, feel free to comment! I love responding to people and hearing feedback and predictions!


End file.
